galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Year 3578 OTT:- The events leading to the evacuation of Alpha Centauri
Well that wasn't bad at all. It would need some serious rewriting to make it fit into the Canon story line, but as a stand alone (non Canon story) it is darn good. (A little spell check too..but that is only cosmetics (coming from the quueen of typos I know...;-) So yes the GC universe is large enough for other writers. If you just want to write for fun... there are no restrictions of course. Like any writer I am very protective about my writing and while I can't stop anyone from copying or creating GC Fiction. It won't be Canon, official or part of the GC Universe unless I endorse / authorize it. I want to make sure the character of my "baby" doesn't change. But that does not mean you can't write or should not write for the GC Universe, be it stories or GalNet pages, but it it means it has to have the GC spirit/feel. *Knight Ranger hasn't really written any stories yet but his articles are usually so good I have to check twice and make sure I didn't write them. *Silvak , when he writes tries very hard to stay in the GC boundaries and thus is "endorsed" by me and his stories are Canon . So with all this said , if you want your writing to just for entertainment and not canon (meaning it doesn't really happen in the GC universe) you can post them here under the heading Stories of course. If you want the stories to be Canon ...menaing they did happen or will happen in the GC universe and "my characters" migh reference to events and places mentioned (to make the Universe a more homogenous place) and your events will end up in the official time line. Your characters will have Wiki articles, and so are your places, ships, races etc. If the second is your goal , here are the GC writers guidelines , I insist of : So with that said, here is a list of Galactic Chronicles Guidelines · Terrans (Earthers) always win in the end. The whole idea of the GC universe is that while the Universe is filled with life and civiliations, some are more advanced there is no other species that is as War loving, war like as the Terrans from Earth. That is the underlying philosophy of the entire GC Universe. I created the GC with the idea for a Universe where the real “Monsters” are the “Monkey boys” from Earth. So while there can be conflict and Terrans initially getting killed…they will always find a way. Sort of the “Bat Man” of the GC Universe.. (Hugo Strange told the alien invaders of Earth that it is not Superman, Green Lantern etc who are the most dangerous opponent but Bat Man) In the GC Universe the Earthers are not the strongest,not the fastest but the most aggressive / war like · Narth are the best most advanced PSI Talents. They are not Invulnerable, but the Narth Supreme is only defeatable if all Narth are killed and Narth Prime destroyed. (If you do want to kill / destroy a major Civilization let me know first please) · Richard Stahl. He is integrity impersonate. He will not do any shady things. So if you use Stahl as a character (and you are welcome to do so) Just make sure he does not Cheat,lie , steal, plot an overthrow to become the Emperor of the Union etc. · McEligott: Now he is a different story, but he too has the Union close at heart and won’t do anything to willingly hurt the Union · Cherubim: If you need someone scheming, manipulating and devious, she’s your gal. She has Earth and Earth Humans (From Earth) first on her agenda and Union and others second. As long as Union and Union Members have the same goals she is alright with Union plans etc. · Rex Schwartz, he has a secret agenda and does want to become the Ruler of the Union eventually , but he has long term plans and not anytime soon. SII Security is the most rutheless and evil organization you can think off, Like KGB and CIA and MOSSAD together ruled by Stalin and Hitler) When the Union is at risk he will use all resources of SII to help to defend the Union, but not without his own Agenda. It is an Open secret , everyone suspects that SII is evil but there is never any evidence. That’s why it is called “The Good Company” · Phil Decker: Federal Policeman. Although he is an immortal he is the “simplest” of all. He has no agendas, no hidden goals. He just wants to be a Police man. So if you need an Immortal “to practice” he would be a good choice · The Dark One: Depending on your Time: The Dark One appears around 5020 and disappears around 5360. He is known as a myth to a few before 5020 and remains very reclusive even after the Decission in 5050. He is the most powerful entity other than the “One behind it all” (that’s me ..the author) but limits his influence. If you want to include the Dark One in your story : He would act in favour of the Union. He would act if Stahl asks him to do something, but otherwise stay out of the affairs of mortals. He repairs the RULE and removes or destroys most of the Entities in 5300. So after 5300 there aren’t many Godlike Beings left. · The Dark Ones : They are the second oldest Civilization of the Universe and TL 12. They will be destroyed by the Dark One in 5300. Until then if you need something unstoppable and evil…use them if you like (Especially in other Galaxies) · Seenians / Celtest : The Celtest / Seeinans are a TL 11 Society that existed about 1 Million Years ago but did not travel beyond the Milky way Galaxy and did not built any Gates , but there could be some Seenians alive elsewhere who have fled the Dark Ones. Again your are welcome to use them. · The Saresii – First Age of Knowledge – Back then they weren’t “female only” and a TL 11 society quite imperialistic but like the Seenians had not spread to other Galaxies. · The Kermac – You can use them as schemers and arrogant PSI villains of a declining empire. They are still quite powerful and only second to the Union but only until 5050 after that the Kermac are destroyed and the former Galactic Council Space becomes partially Union Space partially Open Space. · The Union : Please don’t destroy the Union. If at all possible,…;-) · Time Travel: In the GC Universe time Travel is not possible. If you travel back you create a new Time Loop and new Universe. If you travel forward you end up in similar but not the same Universe. Causality Loop · Translocator Cannons, QNP Cannons – Don’t “give” them to others unless it is “temporary”. · The UNION: You are welcome to add Civilizations regardless of location, if they can send a Delegation to Pluribus somehow. If you have a Story where a Civilization wants to leave the Union let me know. The Union are only the Good guys from Union Perspective. If you want to write of them as the Evil guys from another perspective that is perfectly okay.(I am thinking of a story like that right now) · Tech Levels. If at all possible limit alien Civilizations to tech Level 10. Level 11 are of course possible but should be very very rare. Tech Level 12 there should be only maybe 2-3 in the entire Universe. I am asking that as Tech Level 10,11,12 Civilizations would have a major impact on the GC story as a whole. I hope that doesn’t scare you or limit you too much, but then I am certain you understand how its meant. thank you for your encoragement, i know my ideas are extremaly rough around the edges poorly written and intergrated to thee GC universe , but if you had come and said no no no take it down and stop... i would have this is a first draught and more story template on a larger storyline that may come to fruition that i have planned (Q more reserch)... and i was using it tio test the waters thanks Fan Fiction ....wow! I made it..To a geek like me Fan Fiction is the ultimate homage and I can say only ..wow ...The GC Universe has fan fiction. Cool beans and it reads real good too. VR